


Uphill Battle

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Slick is always an uphill battle. Spades can't stand the thought of anybody telling him what to do, or bossing him around, even if it is for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uphill Battle

Sex with Slick is always an uphill battle. Spades can't stand the thought of anybody telling him what to do, or bossing him around, even if it is for his own good. Even something as simple as a blowjob always ends up being a complete fucking disaster because Slick's shoving Droog's head down or trying to fuck his face, and Droog just doesn't have the patience for that shit.

Mostly they end up rubbing on each other like a couple of cats in heat, both fighting to be on top, trying to get the best angle to thrust and grind against. If Droog manages to get him down, to keep him down, he can expect Slick to start chewing on Droog's shoulders, biting hard enough to draw blood. Droog usually gets gets Slick's arms pinned down, and shoves his legs too far apart to get any real traction, then does his best to just grind and grind until one or both of them gets off.

Once in a while, he manages to get Slick pinned on his stomach, arms tucked up into Slick's back so he's got no choice but to just squirm around on the bed, or the floor, or wherever they're managing to fuck. Spit isn't the best lube, but it's not like Slick's giving Droog any other choices here, and it's better than nothing at all. He's always tight, tense in a way that Droog's pretty sure is just Slick's natural state. Even on the bottom, Slick's doing his best to top, shoving his hips back into Droog. Droog can't let go of Slick's arms, so he does his best to thrust down, looking for the sweet spot while Slick's busy thrusting back.

It's awkward and rough, and Slick spits out cusses like he's choking on them. But it's good this way because for once, Slick's spitefulness is working with Droog instead of against it. They get a rhythm going, more or less, and Slick gets his ass up as far as he can, egging Droog on with every thrust and snarl. Droog fucks Slick, doing his best to pin him down to the mattress and get as deep as he can inside of Slick.

Slick usually comes first, cussing and swearing even as Droog does his best to swallow it, or spurting all over their carapaces. Sometimes Droog gets lucky and Slick helps Droog finish off with a blowjob of his own, or an impatient handjob that does the trick. It's best when Droog's got Slick pinned down because it actually gives Droog a chance to go at his own pace, instead of trying to finish before Slick loses interest and tries to leave. Slick'll come against the bed or floor, and curse and writhe as Droog holds him down and keeps fucking him, steady deep thrusts that feel so fucking good. And just as he's on the edge, he presses his face against the back of Slick's neck and just licks it, tasting the sweat forming there. Slick shudders at the touch, and that's enough to get Droog past the point of no return, hips jerking mindlessly as he finally comes.

He lets his weight sag down on Slick, partly because he's tired, mostly because he likes reminding Slick that he's smaller than Droog. Spades always manages to get himself out from under Droog, shoving him away and getting to his feet, hunting down his clothes. Droog never bothers to rush. His things will be still be there when Slick's out the door. And he's not about to ruin them with whatever fluids are stuck on his body. Flesh heals, but only dry cleaning gets hard stains out.


End file.
